Shen Xiang/Martial Skills
Skills/Abilties ''- Tai Chi Divine Exercise(Ch-4)'' Level - Divine grade Taught by Su Meiyao using her divine sense to transfer the steps for cultivation to him. She not just passing him the divine exercises but also her understanding of it The Chi Divine Exercise was a foundation building exercise, and was specialized for training the body using Qi cultivation, it is a very profound and powerful martial art Heart Law. Chi Divine Exercise congealing into Divine Elephant representing Earth element ''- Divine Exercise of Four Symbols(Ch-4)'' Level - Divine level Also taught by Su Meiyao using her divine sense to transfer the steps for cultivation also her understanding it of it The Exercise of Four Symbols were auxiliary in nature and mainly helped in boosting the attack and defense of other martial skills. After practicing and understanding them, they could also be used to demonstrate formidable Martial techniques.The Exercise of Four Symbols was divided into four parts, - Azure Dragon Skill- specialized in attacking The Azure Dragon was centered around the True Qi of wood and contained both wind and lighting attributes. As such, cultivating the Dragon Divine Exercise will allow the user to cast martial skills that contain either wind or lightning force. -White Tiger Skill- specialized in attacking -Vermillion Bird Skill- specialized in fire -Black Turtle Divine Skill- specialized in defense ''- Storm Killing Fist (Ch-13):'' Level - High Grade Mortal Level Martial Skill ''- Heavenly Tiger Storm Killing Fist (Ch-23)'' Level - High-Grade Spirit Level Martial Skill Using this skill Azure True Qi suddenly wrapped around Chen Xiang arm as it transformed into a tiger’s head. It was similar to a ferocious tiger pouncing onto its prey and was filled with the power of a True Qi explosion. ''- Engulfing Devil Skill (Ch-43)'' Level - Divine Level Taught by Bai Youyou using her divine sense With this Skill one will be able to engulf others true Qi, while the other person's true Qi will be assimilated into Their body, so they will be able to rob that man's entire strength." ''- Dragon Martial Technique (Ch-55)'' Its an ancient lost martial technique The Martial Technique was personally created by a dragon. According to ancient legends, it has been mentioned that the Martial Technique created by a dragon can fully display a dragon’s formidable power, even to the point where it is capable of killing other dragons! As such, it is also known as the Dragon Divine Martial Skill. Skills:-'' * ''Dragon Fist ''- Shocking Heaven Palm ( Ch-92)'' Earth Level Martial Skill this needed the strength of the meridians in their arm to be at a very high degree, and they should be able to withstand a sudden release of large amounts of True Qi, before they can release its fearsome might ''- Profound Aura Finger (Ch-92)'' Earth Level Martial Skill The Aura Finger needs one to temper their fingers through training such as immersing them in hot molten iron, baking their fingers in intense fire… one need to forge your fingers like a weapon should be - Dragonslayer Seven Killing Cut There are seven moves, and one can use a weapon to cast it or also use the hand as a knife to cast it. These seven moves each have different characteristics and they all have different powers which can adapt under different kinds of battle situations, but it needs a large amount of True Qi. The 10th Level of the Mortal Martial Realm can not afford to consume that much True Qi, and one needs to be truly in the True Martial Realm to cast them out Skills:-'' * ''Cut (Ch-196) - ''It guided a large amount of lightning force into the blade, which would be all released upon attacking the enemy just like a fierce thunderbolt. ''- Tai Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise (Ch-109) Taught by Huang Jitian in Forbidden Land, It is said that the Chi Divine Exercise was branched out from improving the Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise, and in the first place what we have is just a remnant version of it. That’s why it is far inferior to the Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise The Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise covers everything, and after one train well, they can display punching techniques, kicking techniques, palm techniques, knife techniques, sword techniques and such various methods, and they can be hard or soft, cold or hot, quick or slow! Your external strength and internal strength, in the same way, can transform True Qi into Dragon Force, and release tremendous power. ''- Transforming Bone Devil Palm (Ch-216)'' This Transforming Bone Devil Palm was not only used to attack humans, it could also be used to attack some very hard materials, and reducing them into nothing. If it struck someone, just their bones would be melted away, while their flesh and meridians would still be left untouched. Not only could it be used for close-range melee attack, it could be used to create a powerful long-range Qi attack, it was both a good, and an evil martial technique. ''- Penetrating Heart Devil Eye (Ch-216)'' This technique allowed someone to shoot beams through their eyes, specifically, in order to attack other people’s heart, directly penetrating through and destroying it! Of course, not only could it be used to attack the heart, it could also be used to attack other organs, it was a kind of devil technique for insidious martial artists ''- Grasping Soul Devil Curse (Ch-216).'' It was a kind of martial technique that could force someone to speak the truth. The divine sense requirement was very high for this skill. The Grasping Soul Devil Curse could not only control someone's soul to speak the truth, it could also be used to seize the soul and store it. Moreover, it could also be used to control their mind. It too was a very bizarre, powerful, and evil martial technique. ''- Ice Spirit Devil Aura (Ch-216)'' This too was a very insidious kind of martial technique, what it released was not the True Qi, but rather through using ice cold True Qi, it would quickly transform it into an ice cold divine sense that could be considered an ice spirit! During the battle, silently releasing an ice spirit made of Aura Qi to attack others, an intangible and colorless sneak attack. After getting hit, though there would be nothing apparently wrong with their body, they would just subconsciously feel extremely cold, as if they have been sealed in ice. This attack caused a great deal of damage to one's spirit. ''- Heaven and Earth Slaughtering Techniques'' * Earth Slaughtering Technique. * Spirit Slaughtering Technique. * Heaven Slaughtering Technique. * Beast Slaughtering Technique. * Life Slaughtering Technique.. ''- Heaven Refining Technique '' God's taboo Divine Art ''- Seven Demon Killings ''(Ch-1784)'' ''- Deicide Sword Art '(Ch-1786)' God's taboo Divine ArtCategory:Shen Xiang Martial Skills